Mystery of the Unknown Armor
by rclighter
Summary: Anna has grown up in America, raised by her grandfather, a professor at Harvard. She has been told stories of ancient pasts, and has always been fascinated by them. One day her father tells her he has cancer and doesn't have much longer to live. That is when he revealed the truth about the Ronin Warrior legend..it was real. He gives her an armor, a mysterious armor...


**Note from the Arthur: I had this story posted before but realized there were a lot of inconsistencies, so I took it down. I hope you enjoy it! More to come**

Anna walked towards the Ancient Studies building. The college campus appeared abandoned. She could sense an evil presence looming on the campus. Anna had taken off her regular clothes to reveal her under armor. The dark blue and gray made her stand out, not that there was a crowd to stand out in. As she walked, the small piece of metal that was on her ankle clicked. As she got closer to the building of ancient studies she could see a light on, in a second floor room. Anna needed to find the girl named Mia, who apparently knew the legend of the Ronin Warriors. Anna's grandfather had been friends with Mia's now-deceased grandfather.

Anna quietly entered the Ancient Studies building. She approached staircase with trepidation, wondering where everyone had gone. Anna took a deep breath and slowly climbed the stairs. Upon reaching the second floor Anna exited the stairwell and began making her way down the hall. She noticed a light coming through a partially opened door. As she approached the room Anna heard the sound of someone using a keyboard coming from within. Pushing the door the rest of the way open Anna could see the back of a girl seated at a computer, typing away, seemingly unaware of Anna's presence. She guessed the girl to be Mia.

Before Anna could introduce herself she suddenly heard a little boy's voice from out in the hallway say, "Why did it get quiet?"

"I thought I heard footsteps," a deep male voice responded.

Anna heard what sound from behind her, almost like a large cat growling.

Anna became completely still, unsure as to what she should do.

"White Blaze," said a different male voice.

Anna slowly turned around and found herself staring at a white tiger.

"Holy Shit!" she yelled without thinking. How had something so big snunk up behind her so quietly?

It didn't matter how powerful your weapons were or how thick your armor was, there was just some baser part of the human brain, left over from the days of cavemen, that immediately became terrified at the sight of a tiger's giant teeth. The urge to flee was not easily resisted. Anna stood her ground and looked at the great beast. It growled again and leapt at Anna. Using her enhanced strength she was able to catch the tiger in midair, though the momentum of the cat's jump carried them both past the open room further down the hall. Anna was able to get a hold of the tiger's neck and pin him to the ground so that it couldn't bite or claw her. He began wriggling squirming, trying to escape her grasp.

"Nice kitty," Anna said, trying to calm the beast.

The Tiger was roaring loudly, she could see that he was confused at her ability to pin him in place.

"White Blaze!" a male voice yelled. Within a few seconds a group of five guys and a little boy came running from around a corner further down the hall as the girl exited her room.

They came to a sudden stop when they saw Anna's armor, which was similar to their own.

"Please tell me this cat is yours?" she asked, catching her breath.

"He's mine," said one of the boys with long wavy black hair in a red and gray armor. "What are you doing to him?"

"I just stopped him from jumping on me," Anna responded. "Is he friendly?"

"If you keep up what you're doing he won't be," said another boy with medium length blonde hair that covered his eye, and dark green under armor.

Anna released her grip on the tiger's neck. Once freed the tiger looked at Anna in a manner that, if he were human, would seem as though he was glaring at her.

"White Blaze come here," said the first boy.

With one backwards glace the tiger looked at Anna and then walked over to the boy and appeared to be sulking.

"I take it you're Mia," Anna said to the girl. "And that means you all are the Ronin Warriors?"

"You know of us?" the boy with short black hair in orange and gray under armor asked.

She nodded, "I came here from America to find Mia and the other Ronin Warriors. Looks like I found you."

"Other Ronin Warriors? So that armor of yours isn't just for show then, you're a Ronin Warrior as well," the first boy interjected.

"I'm Mia," the girl interrupted stepping forward. "Who are you?"

"My name is Anna. My grandfather was Professor Austin Zimmerman at Harvard University," she said, "He was friends with your grandfather. He is the only other keeper of the legend of the Ronin Warriors and he discovered the armor my armor."

"Professor Zimmerman," Mia repeated, "Yes, I remember grandfather speaking of him often. Sadly, my grandfather has passed away."

"Yes, I know," Anna said apologetically, "My grandfather was told about it but he died last week, of cancer. "

"I'm sorry," Mia said.

"As am I," Anna replied.

"Why are you here?" another boy with blue hair and a dark blue and gray suit asked.

"It's a long story," she said, "could we talk about it somewhere else; an open hallway on a college campus doesn't strike me as the most private of locations...despite the lack of people here."

"I was just finishing my work," Mia said, "I'll get my keys and purse and we can go back to my house. How did you get here?"

"I rented a car," Anna answered. "I parked it next to what I assume is your car since there doesn't seem to be another soul on campus. We should probably hurry, it's going to rain in about five minutes."

The little boy glanced out a window at the blue sky. "Rain? But it's a pretty day."

"Trust me," Anna responded, "It's going to storm soon."

As Mia disappeared into her room the boy with the long black hair looked at Anna and said, "By the way, I'm Ryo."

"I'm Kento," said the boy with short black hair.

"I'm Sage," said the boy with medium wavy blonde hair.

"I'm Cye," said the light brown hair.

"And I'm Rowen," said the guy with dark blue hair with a green head band around his head.

_Wow, Rowen is very cute. I wonder if that's natural_, Anna thought to herself. _It looks like it_.

"It's nice to meet you all," she answered.

"You too," Rowen said, smiling at her.

"What armor is that?" Sage asked.

"Well, my virtue character is Love," she answered. "What the element is, I don't know."

"That's kind of strange," Ryo said.

"Yes I know," she said, she relaxed her arms by her side. "Armor return from which you came."

In a flash Anna was back in her normal clothes.

"Basically, I can control the weather. I could cause a natural disaster right now. But my psychic abilities have nothing to do with the armor. I don't need the armor to be able to control objects with my mind. I was born like this," she said. "I'll meet you guys at the cars."

She turned and walked down the hallway, leaving the five Ronin Warriors, and the little boy standing alone.

They could hear wind begin to pick up; Ryo looked out the window at the sky and could see distant clouds rolling towards them.

"Storm is coming," he said. "She was right."

"She is strange," Kento pointed out.

"I agree," Cye said.

"Looks like there's a storm coming this way," Mia commented as she walked out of her room, "We better hurry."

They quickly walked out of the building and towards the vehicles.

Anna rolled her windows down. "I can see that not all of you fit in that car. I can anybody that wants to ride with me," she shouted at the group as the wind began howling even louder.

"I'll go with Mia," Kento said, quickly.

"Me too," said Cye.

"I'll go with Anna," Rowen said, "I'm not sitting on any laps when there's another car to ride in."

Thunder started rumbling in the sky. "You guys got three minutes to make a decision. That's when the storm will be here," Anna said confidently.

"I'll go with Anna too," Sage said.

Rowen ran around the front of the car to the front seat and opened the door. As soon as everyone was in the car, the sky erupted and ran began to pour out of the clouds. Anna gripped the steering wheel tight, her senses were always on edge when she drove in bad weather, you can never trust these idiots who drive now a days. Now that she thought about it, the roads were really quiet on the drive here, the whole city was. The dynasty was already starting to affect the mortal world, and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.


End file.
